


We need to talk / Tenemos que hablar

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, siblings talk, we all know Daniel Soto Peña had a talk with Cris yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This is my take on Cris and Dani's much needed conversation about yesterday's events. Again I posted it both in English and Spanish.Esto es lo que pienso que debería pasar entre Dani y Cris tras lo que pasó ayer. De nuevo lo pongo en español y en inglés.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña & Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. We need to talk

Dani throws the sports bad in the hall and takes his shoes off. He knows that if his mom sees him leaving all the things there he’ll be in trouble. But he also knows that his mom is in an afternoon shift so he can rest for a bit and pick up his things later. He enters the living room and sees Cris on the sofa with her laptop. She has her legs stretched not leaving any place for him to sit but that’s not a problem for Dani because in a quick move he sits next to her and places her feet on his lap. His sister immediately moves and flexes her knees to put some distance between them. She sighs but doesn’t say anything. Dani knows that lately Cris hasn’t been in a good mood. He suspects that it has something to do with Joana but he’s waiting for the right moment to say something. He’s waiting for the right moment to say too many things.

“Uff, man, I’m so tired. I don’t know who had the brilliant idea of having practice at 4 pm.” Dani says and, when his sister doesn’t answer he tries to get her attention “Hey, Earth to Cris, are you listening to me?”

Cris only sighs again, not looking up from her laptop.

“Cris, I’m talking to you.”

Suddenly she closes her laptop with such strength that for a second she fears she might’ve broken it but she’s so mad that she doesn’t really care so she leaves it on the table and stands up.

“Oh, so now you want to talk? Wow, well, now I’m the one that doesn’t want to listen, alright?”

Cris didn’t mean to speak, she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, but as always she spoke before thinking so, before Dani can get the chance to say something she picks up the lighter that’s on the table and leaves to go to the rooftop to try to relax.

Dani stays there in the sofa, trying to process what just happened. He’s aware that his sisters is more short-tempered than usually but this is going too far. Suddenly something hits him and he realizes the reason that might be behind her attitude so he takes out his phone from his pocket. He doesn’t have to look for too long to find the chat he’s looking for because since Saturday, they’ve been talking pretty much all the time. For a moment he forgets what happened with Cris and can’t help but smiling when he sees the good morning texts from today. When he comes back to himself he begins to type.

“Ami, have you talked to Cris?”

“Yup”

“And?”

Amira sends a thumbs down emoji and Dani has his theory confirmed.

“Fuck, that’s what I thought”

“She looks so mad”

“She thinks we’re going to overwhelmed each other”

“Hey”

“Don’t fucking listen to her, alright? I’ll talk to her”

“I don’t know if it’ll work…but thanks”

He sends a kissing emoji and puts his phone back in his pocket. He knows the chat with his sister can’t wait any longer. Grabbing the keys so he won’t be left outside, he goes to the only place he can picture Cris went to.

When he arrives to the roof top he finds her smoking and for a moment his mind travels back to last year when, after finding out about Joana, he decided to let her know that she could count on him. That image though is not sweet anymore, now is bittersweet. He just doesn’t understand how after all the times him and Amira have been there for her, his sister is behaving like this.

“Cris, can we talk?”

Again, she doesn’t answer. Dani tries to stay calm, he really doesn’t want to fight with her, but she’s not going easy on him.

“Sis, really, I know you’re mad but let’s talk about it please”

“What? Your girlfriend already told you, right? Wow, you don’t have problems to talk to each other”

She finishes her cigarette. She considers lighting up another one immediately but the last thing she needs right now is Dani seeing how much this is all affecting her.

“Cris, I’m sorry, alright? I’m really sorry, we should’ve told you sooner but…fuck, we’ve been dating for three days and before that we didn’t even know what was going on”

Taking a few steps forward he stands in front of Cris who’s leaning against the wall, her back to the city.

“As if you knew what you’re doing now. Excuse me if I laugh.”

Dani’s patience is reaching its limit with his sister’s behavior. He knows that sometimes with Cris he just needs to be straightforward.

“Look Cris, I understand that you’re surprised, I understand that you’re mad because we didn’t tell you first, but you’re acting like a fucking brat right now”

Cris laughs sarcastically and shakes her head, but she doesn’t say anything, which makes Dani ever madder.

“And, what the fuck did you tell Amira? Something about us overwhelming each other”

“I told her the truth, just that.”

“I see, and what’s the truth according to you?” Dani crosses his arms on his chest willing to listen to everything his sister has to say.

“You love going out at night, you love drinking and smoking, and if you feel the need to hook up with a girl you go ahead and do it. But Amira is not like that, Dani. She’s different and she’s going to ask you to do so much stuff, you’re going to get scared and run away”

Dani shakes his head not really believing what he’s hearing.

“Listen to me, what the fuck do you know about my relationship with Amira? Huh?”

“I know Dani, I know. Because I know you and I know Amira and you’re going to end up so fucked up”

“Great, just fucking great. Really Cris, you get an A in understanding and supporting. Thank you so much”

“What do you want me to support Dani?” Cris pushes herself off the wall and gets closer to her brother. A part of her doesn’t want to have this conversation but another part knows it’s necessary. “You have no fucking idea what you’re getting yourself into with dating Amira”

“Of course I know, fuck, I’m not stupid” Dani puts his hands on his hips, then he crosses his arms again and finally he combs his hair with his fingers not really knowing what to do with himself. “Look, whatever I talked about with Amira is none of your business but just so you know, we’ve talked about this, alright? I know exactly how Amira is, what she wants and what she needs. And, you know what? I’ve accepted it. Fuck, I’ve accepted it because I want to be with her, face everything that comes and fight together for this relationship. Look, I don’t want to change Amira, alright? On the contrary, I want to learn from her”

“So what? Now you want to be a muslim, or what?”

The way Cris laughs when she speaks makes Dani get angrier even though he thought that wasn’t possible.

“Maybe, yes! Or not. Or I don’t know Cris. Yeah, I think so.” This is not how Dani wanted to have this conversation with his sister but she didn’t give him any other choice. When he sees Cris looking at him with such a horrified look on her face he tries to calm down a bit and explain it to her. “Look Cris, all I know right now is that Amira is not only the type of person I want to be with, she’s also the type of person I want to be.”

All Cris can to is look at him and shake her head, not believing what she’s hearing. This ends Dani’s calm. His sister should be supporting them and not making him justify his feelings.

“Look, I know you’re mad, but you’re being fucking selfish. And you’re surprised we didn’t tell you sooner? The only thing Amira needed from you was support. And instead of that you behave like shit.”

Again, Cris is not even trying to talk and Dani decides to ask her the question that needs to be asked.

“Fuck Cris, I don’t get why you’re so mad at us being together.”

Cris sighs and looks at the floor, she’s getting tired of this conversation.

“Dani, leave me alone, for real”

She walks by her brother trying to reach the door to leave but Dani tries to stop her by repeating the question.

“No, fuck, Cris, don’t go. You always do this. Answer me. Why are you so mad at us?”

“Because I love you two too much, alright?!-Cris is yelling now and she turns around to look at her brother who’s looking back at her, confusion on his face. Cris can see the moment he starts to understand everything.

“Cris…” Dani says almost whispering and approaches his sister hesitantly. She takes a step back.

“No. Just no. I love you two so much Dani and I don’t want to see you destroying each other. Relationships are so fucking hard, alright? More than you think. And I don’t want to be there when in six months you get tired of this and cheat on my best friend. Or when in a year Amira realizes you’re not what she wants and she breaks my brother’s heart. Can’t you understand that I cannot deal with that?”

“But Cris…” Dani tries to approach her again and this time Cris doesn’t move, she only looks at the floor ashamed. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Righ now is Cris the one whispering.

“Alright, fine, I don’t know that. But neither do you. No one knows what’s going to happen next month or next year or five years from now. All I can tell you is that I know what I’m feeling right now, I know what I’m getting myself into and I swear I regret nothing. Fuck Cris, for example yesterday…” Dani stops before he can finish that sentence, he’s not sure he want to tell his sister that. “Forget it”

“What?” Cris frowns when she notices her brother blushing.

“Forget it” He can’t even look at his sister so he just stares at the floor hoping she just drops it.

“Come on, Dani, what’s wrong?”

“You’re going to laugh at me because I’m too cheesy” Dani mumbles biting his lip.

“Fuck, Dani, come on”

“Fine”. He takes a deep breath and looks at his sister who’s changed her expression, now she looks like she’s willing to listen and not judge him. “Yesterday I was with Amira and…there was a moment when she touched my hand for a couple of seconds. Just a couple of seconds, Cris, that’s it. And it may sound stupid to you but I swear that what I felt in those two seconds is something I’ve never felt before. No kiss with some random girl can make me feel that. That’s how sure I am about my feelings for Amira.”

“Well, alright, it is a little bit cheesy.” Cris tries to stop herself from laughing but she can’t.

“Fuck, Cris” Dani doesn’t know where to hide right now, thought, if he’s being completely honest, he’s kind of proud of what he just said.

“Hey” Cris takes a step closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks at her. “But it’s also very beautiful and it’s…well it’s how I feel about Joana”.

“Can we talk about that? The real reason you’re acting like this” Now is Dani the one that tries to get her sister to look at him since she’s clearly avoiding him

“I don’t know what you mean” Cris crosses her arms on her chest and looks away.

“Really? Are you sure? ‘Relationships are so fucking hard, you have no idea’ You do have an idea about that, don’t you?”

Cris is not stupid, she knows what Dani means and she also knows that they were bound to have this conversation. For a moment she thinks about leaving, ignoring him and go back to her inside world but, when she looks up at Dani, she knows he’s going to support her, even if she didn’t.

“I’m a mess, Dani. I love Joana, so fucking much, but sometimes everything is so difficult that I don’t even know if it’s worth fighting for. What if we end up hurting each other? What if I overwhelm her? What if she realizes she’s happier without me?” She feels like she’s about to choke, she really can’t get more words out.

“What if it works out just fine?” Dani takes her hands and continues. “Look Cris, I don’t know what’s going to happen with me and Amira. And I don’t know what’s going to happen with you and Joana. But I know you love each other, I know you’ve never been this happy and that has to mean something, right? I think that as long as you’re willing to fight, you’ll still have a chance.”

“Since when are you this wise?” Cris is not trying to hide the tears that are welling up in her eyes. She really feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Dani laughs and places his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ve always been wise.”

“Nah, I think it’s because you’re in love.” Cris says laughing for real for the first time in a long time. She becomes more serious when she looks up at her brother. “You are in love, aren’t you?”

“Very” Dani says nodding, and he realizes he truly means it.

“I guess that then I should support you. If you want to be together I won’t be an obstacle, you’ll get plenty of that already.”

“Thank you, sis.” Now Dani is the one that’s about to cry and unlike what one would think he’s not trying to hide it. He hugs his sister tighter and says. “And you know that I’m here whenever you want to talk.”

“I know…And I’m sorry, for everything.” Cris is not mad anymore, just embarrassed, she knows she’s acted like a brat, but she also knows that her brother and her best friend will be there for her.

“I don’t think I’m the only one you should be apologizing to, am I right?” Dani raises his eyebrows at Cris, there’s no need to explain further.

“I know, I’ll apologize to Amira tomorrow.” Cris knows it’s not going to be easy, she’ll have to swallow her pride, but she also knows it’ll be worth it.

“Good”

Cris can’t help but laugh at the situation but Dani doesn’t understand quite well what she’s laughing about so he frowns at her.

“Look at you, defending your girlfriend.” Cris says with a smug smile while Dani rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you have a girlfriend.”

Now Dani is the one laughing and he realizes that he does in fact have a girlfriend and he couldn’t be happier about it.

“And so do you. Look we can team up. You tell mom about Joana and I’ll tell her about Amira. That way she’ll be so overwhelmed she won’t know who she should disown first.”

“Asshole” Cris says pretending to be mad and pushing her brother away.

“Hey, it’s a good plan!” Dani follows Cris who’s again trying to reach the door to leave, but now she’s not angry. Still, he stops her so he can tell her one last thing. “Really Cris, whenever you’re ready to tell mom about Joana, I’ll be ther for you, if you want me there”

“Thank you, Dani” Cris gives him another hug and they start going downstairs to their house. “And since we’re being honest with each other…If you hurt Amira, I’ll cut your balls”

Dani laughs and starts running down the stairs, leaving his sister behind.

“I’m being serious Dani, I’ll cut your balls!”


	2. Tenemos que hablar

Dani deja la bolsa de deporte en la entrada y se quita los zapatos. Sabe que como su madre vea que deja las cosas por ahí tiradas le va a echar la bronca. Pero también sabe que su madre tiene turno de tarde hoy así que le da tiempo de descansar un poco después del entrenamiento y ya luego recogerlo todo. Entra en el salón y ve a Cris en el sofá con el portátil. Tiene las piernas estiradas sin dejar nada de espacio pero eso no es problema para Dani que en un movimiento rápido se siente en el sofá colocando los pies de Cris sobre su regazo. Su hermana, sin embargo, se aparta de él inmediatamente, flexionando las rodillas y suspirando, pero sin decirle nada. Dani sabe que últimamente Cris no está de buen humor, sospecha que tiene algo que ver con Joana pero también sabe que tiene que esperar al momento adecuado para intentar sonsacarle algo.

-Buah tía, no veas si estoy cansado. No sé de quién fue la idea de poner los entrenamientos a las 4 de la tarde – dice Dani y, cuando no recibe respuesta de su hermana trata de captar su atención – Eo, tierra llamando a Cris, ¿me estás escuchando?

Cris solo suspira aún más fuerte que antes, sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

-Cris, tía, que te estoy hablando.

De repente Cris cierra el portátil con tanta fuerza que por un segundo teme habérselo cargado, pero el cabreo que tiene es mayor que el miedo a que se le estropee el ordenador así que lo deja en la mesa y se levanta.

-Ah, ¿ahora sí quieres hablar? Vaya, pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharte, ¿vale?.

Cris no quería decir nada, no quería entrar en su juego, pero como siempre su boca la ha traicionado por lo que, antes de escuchar la respuesta de Dani, coge el mechero que hay sobre la mesa y se va a la azotea a intentar tranquilizarse.

Dani se queda quieto en el sofá, intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Es consciente de que su hermana últimamente está más irascible de lo normal, pero esto ya es pasarse. De repente se le ocurre un motivo por el cual su hermana está así y saca su móvil del bolsillo. No tiene que buscar demasiado en sus conversaciones para dar con el contacto que busca ya que, desde el sábado, han estado hablando prácticamente a todas horas. Por un momento se olvida de lo que ha pasado con Cris y no puede evitar sonreír al ver el mensaje de buenos días que se han enviado esta mañana. Cuando consigue recomponerse un poco tras ese momento de cursilada, decide escribirle.

Dani se vuelve a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo y decide que la charla que tiene que tener con su hermana no puede esperar demasiado así, cogiendo las llaves de casa para no quedarse fuera, se dirige al único sitio donde se puede imaginar que Cris haya ido.

Cuando llega se la encuentra fumando y por un momento su mente viaja a casi un año atrás cuando, después de enterarse de que su hermana estaba con Joana decidió hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo. Esa imagen, que si bien debería ser tierna, ahora es un poco agridulce pues no entiende como después de cómo tanto él como Amira la apoyaron con lo de Joana, su hermana se está comportando así con ellos.

-Cris, ¿podemos hablar?

De nuevo no recibe ninguna contestación por parte de su hermana. Dani trata de mantener la calma, realmente no quiere pelearse con ella, pero no se lo está poniendo nada fácil con su actitud.

-Sis de verdad, entiendo que estés molesta pero, vamos a hablarlo por favor.

-¿Qué pasa? Que tu novia ya te ha ido con el cuento, ¿no? Anda mira, para hablar entre vosotros no tenéis problema.

Tras dar la última calada a su cigarro, Cris lo apaga contra el muro y lo deja ahí. Se plantea muy seriamente encenderse otro para intentar calmar los nervios, pero lo último que necesita ahora mismo es que Dani vea lo que le está afectando todo esto.

-Cris, lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho, deberíamos habértelo contado antes pero…joder tía que llevamos tres días saliendo y antes de eso ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos lo que estaba pasando.

Dando un par de pasos Dani se coloca en frente de Cris, que sigue apoyada contra la pared, dándole la espalda a la ciudad.

-Como si ahora supierais lo que estáis haciendo. Perdona que me ría.

La paciencia de Dani se está agotando con la actitud de su hermana y sabe que a veces con Cris no funcionan las medias tintas sino que debe ser lo más claro posible.

-Mira Cris, yo entiendo que estés sorprendida, entiendo que estés molesta porque no te lo dijimos a ti primera, pero te estás comportando como una puta niñata ahora mismo.

Cris se ríe sarcásticamente y niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada, poniendo a Dani aún más nervioso.

-Y, ¿se puede saber qué cojones le has dicho a Amira? No sé qué de que nos vamos a agobiar.

-Pues le he dicho la verdad, ni más, ni menos.

-Ya, y ¿cuál es esa verdad según tú?-Dani se cruza de brazos dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que su hermana le tenga que decir.

-Pues que a ti te encanta salir, te encanta beber, te encanta fumar y si te tienes que liar con una tía pues vas y te lías. Pero Amira no es así, Dani. Ella quiere algo diferente y te va a exigir muchas cosas y tú al final te vas a acojonar y vas a salir por patas.

Dani niega la cabeza con incredulidad, realmente no se puede creer lo que está escuchando.

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú qué coño sabes de cómo va a ser mi relación con Amira? ¿Eh?

-Pues lo sé, Dani, lo sé. Porque te conozco a ti y conozco a Amira y os vais a dar una hostia.

-De puta madre. De verdad Cris, de puta madre. O sea un diez en comprensión y apoyo de verdad. Muchas gracias, tía.

-Pero, ¿Qué quieres que apoye Dani?- Cris se separa de la pared y se acerca un poco más a su hermano. Una parte de ella no quiere seguir con esta conversación pero otra cree que es necesario para evitar lo peor – No tienes ni puta idea de dónde te estás metiendo al salir con Amira.

-Pues claro que lo sé joder, no soy gilipollas –Dani pone las manos en sus caderas, después se cruza de brazos y por último se pasa los dedos por el pelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer con la frustración que está sintiendo –Mira, lo que yo haya hablado con Amira no es de tu incumbencia pero para que lo sepas, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿vale? Yo sé perfectamente cómo es Amira, lo que quiere y lo que necesita. Y ¿sabes qué? Que lo he aceptado joder, lo he aceptado porque quiero estar con ella, con todo lo que venga, y luchar juntos por esto. Mira tía, yo no quiero cambiar a Amira, ¿vale? Al contrario, hostia, yo quiero aprender de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te quieres hacer musulmán o qúe?

La forma en la Cris se ríe tras hablar hace que a Dani le aumente el cabreo, y pensaba que eso no era posible.

-Pues a lo mejor, sí. O no. No lo sé Cris. Puede que sí. – No es así como Dani quería mantener esta conversación con su hermana pero no le ha dejado otra opción. Cuando ve como Cris lo mira con cara de espanto decide intentar clamarse un poco y explicarle las cosas– Mira Cris, yo lo único que sé ahora mismo es que Amira no solo es el tipo de persona con la que quiero estar, sino también el tipo de persona que quiero ser.

Cris lo único que hace es mirarlo y negar con la cabeza, sin creer lo que está escuchando. Esto solo hace que a Dani le vuelva a subir el cabreo. Su hermana debería apoyarles y no hacer que él se tenga que justificar de esta manera. 

-Mira, yo entiendo quete moleste que no te lo dijéramos, yo entiendo que te moleste que estemos juntos, pero estás siendo una puta egoísta. ¿De verdad te sorprende que no te lo contáramos antes? Lo único que quería Amira de ti es apoyo y comprensión. Y en lugar de eso tú te comportas como una niñata.

De nuevo Cris no hace ni el intento de hablar y Dani decide hacerle la pregunta que lleva pensando desde que ha empezado la conversación.

-Es que joder Cris no puedo entender por qué cojones te molesta tanto que estemos juntos.

Cris suspira y mira al suelo, está sintiendo como se está cansando de esta conversación.

-Dani, déjame en paz en serio.

Pasando por al lado de su hermano se dirige hacia la puerta para marcharse pero Dani trata de pararla repitiéndole la pregunta.

-No, joder, Cris, no te vayas. No hagas como siempre. Respóndeme. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-¡Porque os quiero demasiado a los dos! ¿vale?-grita Cris, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hermano que la mira con cara de confusión, hasta que de repente, Cris puede ver cómo empieza a entenderlo todo.

-Cris…-Dani dice casi en un susurro y se acerca dubitativo a su hermana. Esta da un paso atrás tratando de mantener la distancia.

-No, Cris, no. Os quiero mucho a los dos Dani, y no quiero ver cómo os destruís el uno al otro. Las relaciones son super jodidas ¿vale?. Más de lo que tú te piensas. Y no quiero ver como tú dentro de unos meses te cansas y le pones los cuernos a mi mejor amiga, o como dentro de un año Amira se da cuenta de que no eres lo que quiere y deja tirado a mi hermano. ¿Entiendes que no puedo soportar la idea de que pase eso?

-Pero Cris – Dani vuelve a intentar acercarse a ella y esta vez Cris no se aleja, solo mira al suelo claramente avergonzada-Eso no va a pasar

-Tú eso no lo sabes-Esta vez es Cris la que susurra.

-Vale, no lo sé. Pero tú tampoco. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar ni el mes que viene ni el año que viene ni dentro de cinco años. Yo solo te puede decir que yo sé lo que siento ahora y sé dónde me estoy metiendo y te juro que no me arrepiento de nada. Es que por ejemplo ayer…-Dani se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir y prefiere pararse antes de meterse en un berenjenal- Nada da igual

-¿Qué pasa?-Cris frunce el ceño al ver como su hermano de repente se empieza a poner rojo.

-Da igual-Dani no es capaz ni de mirar a su hermana a los ojos así que clava la mirada en el suelo.

-Venga ya Dani, ¿qué pasa?

-Te vas a reír de mí porque es muy cursi-Dani murmura mordiéndose el labio, se tendría que haber callado.

-Va, Dani.

-Está bien-Coge una bocanada de aire y mira a su hermana que ha cambiado la expresión de su cara, ya no le está juzgando sino que realmente parece dispuesta a escucharle.-Pues que ayer…cuando estaba con Amira, hubo un momento en el que me tocó la mano durante un par de segundos. Un par de segundos Cris, solo eso. Y te puede sonar a gilipollez pero te juro que lo que sentí esos dos segundos no lo he sentido en mi puta vida. Ningún beso con otra tía puede hacer que yo sienta eso. Así de seguro estoy de lo mío con Amira.

-Vale, un poco cursi sí que es- Cris no puede evitar reírse, no por lo que ha dicho su hermano sino por la cara que ha puesto al decirlo.

-Joder, Cris – Dani no sabe dónde meterse ahora mismo, aunque, si es completamente sincero consigo mismo, en cierto modo no se avergüenza de lo que ha dicho, sino más bien se siente orgulloso de eso.

-Ey-Cris se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro a su hermano para que la mire- Pero también es muy bonito y es…bueno es como me siento yo con Joana.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso? Del verdadero motivo por el que estás así –Ahora es Dani el que busca la mirada de su hermana que trata de evitarle.

-No sé a qué te refieres – Cris se cruza de brazos a la defensiva.

-¿No? ¿Seguro que no? “Las relaciones son super jodidas, no tienes ni puta idea. Tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿no?

Cris no es tonta, sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere Dan y que tarde o temprano tenían que tener esta conversación. Por un momento piensa en irse, ignorarlo y volver a encerrarse en su mundo interior pero, cuando mira a Dani, sabe que él la va a apoyar, todo lo que ella no lo ha apoyado a él.

\- Estoy hecha un lío Dani. Yo quiero a Joana, la quiero muchísimo, pero a veces es todo tan difícil que no sé si merece la pena luchar. ¿Y si al final acabamos haciéndonos daño? ¿Y si la agobio con mis mensajes? ¿Y si se da cuenta de que está mejor sin mí? – Cris nota como se le hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la posibilidad de no estar con Joana.

-¿Y si sale bien? –Dani acorta la distancia entre ellos y le coge las manos a Cris -Mira Cris…yo no sé qué va a pasar conmigo y con Amira. Y tampoco sé que va a pasar contigo y con Joana. Pero sé que os queréis, sé que nunca te he visto tan feliz como con ella y eso tiene que significar algo ¿no? Creo que mientras que tú estés dispuesta a luchar, vais a seguir teniendo una oportunidad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio?-Cris no trata de ocultar las lágrimas que se le están acumulando en los ojos. Siente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Dani sonríe y coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombres de Cris, besándole la coronilla.

-Yo siempre he sido sabio.

-Nah, yo creo que es desde que estás enamorado – dice Cris riéndose de verdad por primera vez desde hace varios días. Se pone un poco más seria al mirar a su hermano, tiene que cerciorarse -Estás enamorado, ¿verdad?

-Mucho. –dice Dani asintiendo, y se da cuenta de que realmente es así.

-Supongo que entonces, no puedo meterme en una relación que no es la mía. Si queréis estar juntos yo no voy a ser un impedimento, bastantes obstáculos os va a poner la vida como para ser yo uno más.

-Gracias sis –Ahora es Dani el que está a punto de llorar y, al contrario de lo que cualqueira podría pensar, no trata de ocultarlo. Abraza más fuerte a su hermana antes de continuar -Y sabes que cada vez que necesites hablar yo voy a estar aquí para ti.

-Lo sé… Y lo siento, por todo – Cris ya no está enfadada, solo un poco avergonzada, sabe que se ha comportado como una niñata, pero también sabe que tanto su hermano como su mejor amiga van a estar ahí para ella.

-Creo que no soy la única persona a la que tienes que pedirle perdón ¿no? –Dani mira a Cris levantando las cejas, no hace falta que especifique para que su hermana lo entienda.

-Lo sé, mañana me disculparé con Amira –Cris sabe que no va a ser fácil, que va a tener que tragarse su orgullo, pero también sabe que merecerá la pena.

-Bien

Cris no puede evitar reírse ante la situación, Dani sin embargo, no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando y frunce el ceño.

-Mírate defendiendo a tu novia –Cris dice sonriendo pícaramente a lo que Dani pone los ojos en blanco -Qué fuerte que tienes novia.

Ahora es Dani el que ríe, y realmente se da cuenta de que sí, tiene novia, y no puede estar más contento al respecto sobre todo ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de su hermana.

-Y tú. Mira, podemos hacer un 2x1. Tú le dices a mamá que estás con Joana y yo que estoy con Amira, así estará tan shockeada que no sabrá a quién atacar primero.

-Imbécil –dice Cris haciéndose la enfadada y empujando a su hermano para separarse de él.

-Oye, que es un buen plan –Dani sigue a Cris que está dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta para irse, esta vez sin enfados de por medio. Aún así la detiene para dejarle una última cosa clara- En serio Cris, cuando estés lista para contarle lo de Joana, yo estaré ahí para ti, si tú me quieres ahí.

-Gracias Dani. –Cris le da un abrazo a su hermano y los dos se comienzan a bajar las escaleras de vuelta a casa-Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro…Como le hagas daño a Amira te corto los huevos.

Dani se echa a reír y comienza a bajar las escaleras más rápido, dejando atrás a su hermana, que no duda en gritarle.

-No te rías, te estoy hablando muy en serio. Te corto los huevos, Dani.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
